


Simmer Down

by smuttyscribbles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he shouldn't take his bad moods out on you, but god you're his best source of release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer Down

It’s the front door slamming shut with a bang that makes you jump, the glass in your hand slipping back into the sink, sending up a splash of soapy water that covers your shirt. The gasp that had burst passed your lips was harsh and it felt for a second as though your heart had paused momentarily before starting up again at triple speed, determined to pump its way right out of your chest.

 

You throw a look over your shoulder as Ashton stomps down the hall, throwing his bag down on the floor before storming towards the fridge. You frown at the look of anger on his face, the pink on his cheeks and the thin line he’s pressing his lips into. Just the fact that he hasn’t said hello is enough to let you in on the fact that he’s pissed and if you had to take a guess it was most likely down to the fact that he’s home three hours later than he should have been. Ash yanks the fridge open, so hard that you’re surprised the door doesn’t come right off, and grabs a beer, cracking it open and swallowing half the bottle in one breath.

You clear your throat softly, “Are you okay?” you ask as he throws himself down into a chair and drops his head in his hands, fingers tugging at the curls that sweep across his forehead. You wipe your wet hands on your jeans, your stomach flipping as you wonder what to do. You hate seeing him even slightly upset but at the same time you know exactly what happens in these situations and the anticipation building in your chest is almost unbearable. Your fingers grip the edge of the counter as Ash groans.

“No.” He snaps, throwing you a sharper frown, “I could kill those boys sometimes.” His voice is rising quickly and you’re almost ashamed to admit that seeing the spark of anger in him makes your body heat up steadily, your thighs clenching.

“What did they do?”

Ashton throws his head back before swinging it towards you, his whiskey coloured eyes flashing with his notorious temper that he tries so hard to keep hidden beneath the loveliness that also comes easy to him. He narrows those eyes at you, “They’re the reason I’m fucking hours late.” He bites, his nose scrunching slightly, “All they want to do is mess about all fucking day as if we’re back in my mum’s garage, but we’re not, we’re at work and all I want to do is get home on time.” He’s outright shouting by the end of his sentence and you can suddenly sense this going in the opposite direction of what you had imagined.

You sigh softly, running a hand through your hair as you try and judge the best way to go about this without starting a pointless argument between the two of you. The issue with this temper of his is that sometimes it blinds him to the actual cause of its appearance. “We all know how they can be.”

He growls, his jaw clenching, “That doesn’t make the slightest bit of difference though does it. It isn’t hard to buckle down and lay the tracks so we can all get on with our day. I’ve been away for months and even when I’m back I can’t seem to get any fucking time with you!” he downs the rest of the beer, smacking his lips together wetly as he slams the empty bottle down on the table so hard that the entire thing shakes.

“Hey.” You huff, moving towards him to snatch the bottle up and throw it in the bin. “Careful there.”

“Oh stop, it’s not going to make the slightest difference.”

You cross your arms over your chest, trying not to heave another loud sigh. “Ashton, come on, it’s all done now, you can’t change it. It’s only nine, we can still watch a movie or something.”

He scoffs loudly, shaking his head, “Of course it doesn’t mean anything to you.”

The spark of annoyance that flares inside of you is exactly what you were trying to avoid. “You know that isn’t what I said, but if you’re going to be like this you might as well go back to the studio because there’s no point in you being here.”

You head towards the door, determined to shut yourself in the bedroom until Ashton decides to get his head out of his arse, which probably wouldn’t take long at all, only you’re stopped before you’re even halfway there, Ash’s hand wrapped tightly around your wrist.

“Don’t walk away from me.” He demands, his tone tense. You flash him a glare that he sends right back before he tugs you into his chest, his other hand sliding around the back of your neck to keep you there. “You know I fucking hate it when you walk away from me.”

His face is so close that you can feel his warm breath on your lips and he’s looking down at you with fire in his eyes, a warning of some kind that you’ll never listen to in this lifetime.

“Then don’t take your issues with the boys out on me. You’re angry about coming home late only to piss me off when you’re here. What kind of logic is that?” you roll your eyes, grinding your own molars unhappily. 

“Don’t get smart with me (Y/N).” He grunts, his eyebrows furrowed so much that they’re practically meeting in the middle.

You shake your head, an expression of pure exasperation flitting across your face, “Or what Ashton?” you snap, trying your best to pull away from him only to have his hold tighten. Trust him to turn this whole thing around on you, it was pretty damn predictable so you shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

“Or what?” he repeats, his voice quiet but his tone so steely that it makes your muscles tense. The heat of his skin on yours is suddenly all you can feel because there’s that look in his eyes that you know all too well. “I’ll show you ‘or what’.” He growls in your ear, shoving his face into the crook of your neck, his teeth grazing threateningly over your skin. Your hands clench in his Ramones tee as he sucks ruthlessly on your skin, so hard that your body tries to curl away from his mouth even as it sends a flood of wetness south.

“Ash…” you squeak as the hand around your wrist moves to your arse, fingers grabbing at the round flesh he adores so much.

“Quiet.” He snaps, spinning you around by the hand on your neck and pushing you down over the kitchen table, pressing your torso against the wood while your bare toes barely touch the floor. He stands right behind you, his thighs up against the backs of yours as he keeps you pinned. The hand on your arse is gone only to return quickly, his palm slapping the denim covered skin with enough strength to make you gasp and wiggle, brushing up against his crotch. “You’re in for it now.” He purrs, grinding his swelling cock against you.

You know better than to say anything as the hand on the nape of your neck slides down your spine, a firm touch that leaves no doubt as to who you belong to. His hand slips beneath the hem of your tee, fingers running all the way back up to your neck, only this time the rough brush of his touch against your flesh makes you shiver violently. He shoves the material all the way up, forcing it over your head before he chucks it somewhere. He unsnaps your bra strap next, pulling your chest up off the table for only a moment.

“Take it off.” He demands as you yank it away from your body and push it off the edge of the table before he shoves you down again.

The wood is cold against the hard peaks of your nipples and your eyes flutter shut as Ashton bends over you to nip at your shoulder, his groin pressed so tightly against your backside it’s as though he’s trying to get inside through the layers of your clothing. The bulge of his arousal is ardent and his hips are rolling, the pressure shooting right through you, accumulating in a puddle between your thighs that you can feel as your legs clench together.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard (Y/N), right after I teach you a little lesson.” His hands push in under your hips, yanking on the button of your jeans and practically tearing them down your legs. He keeps them wrapped around your ankles, the material restricting your movement even more. “You know just how to set me off don’t you.” His hands stroke over your lower back, pulling on the waistband of your thong and letting it snap back against your skin.

You squirm, rubbing your thighs together as your hands curl into fists against the surface of the table. “I didn’t do anything.” You whine, even though you know you should keep quiet.

His hands pause on skin for just a second and you tense with nerves as his touch disappears. You can hear him breathing but with your cheek pressed against the table, you don’t have the best view to see what he’s doing. One of his hands comes down on your right cheek with a crack, so hard that your knees jerk, pulling your toes up off of the floor and sending a yell out from your lips without any chance of you stopping it. His other hand snaps down against your other cheek, this one expected but no less painful, the smack reverberating throughout your body, ricocheting within your head as you take in sensation of it. As the sting subsides, you’re left with unwavering tingles that spread out over your skin, rushing straight to your clit.

“Did I say you can speak?” he asks, stroking softly over the heat he’s left against your skin. “I don’t think I did.” He spanks you again, this time on the fleshy spot where your arse meets your thigh, three strong slaps in a row that make you bite down on your bottom lip, your whole body shaking with the effort it’s taking to keep silent. “That’s better, baby.” He groans, pressing his jean clad erection against your sore skin, the rasp of the denim adding to the discomfort.

He grips your cheeks, spreading them before his long fingers are tracings against your covered slit, rubbing up and down the line of damp cotton. You hear him take a shuddering breath and can’t help but do the same as he teases you. His other hand delivers a sharp tap to your left cheek, unable to stop himself. “You’re so fucking wet already, soaking these tiny panties. Is this what being disciplined does to you, babe? Gets you horny, desperate for my cock?” he’s so sure because he already knows it’s the truth. You whimper slightly, sweat beading on the back of your neck. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” You burst, your voice a slightly higher pitch than normal.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Sir!” you whine, wiggling your arse and trying to press your hips down into his touch. His fingers push against you a little firmer, adding a pressure against your clit that makes your body thrum like you’ve received an electric shock, your blood vibrating in your veins, filling all your muscles, making you twitch and moan.

“Good girl.” He praises, spanking you again, another three hard whole-handed smacks that send sparks of pain shooting through you and leave you burning. Gritting your teeth, you squeeze your eyes shut even more, spanning your hands against the table and wishing you had something to grip. “Spread your legs.” his foot nudges against your ankle and you do as you’re told. “I want to see your pretty little pussy.”

He slips your panties down your legs, letting them drop to the denim around your ankles. He groans thickly as his huge hands spread your cheeks again before one palm cups your entire core, the heel of his hand rubbing against your soaking entrance. The grip his other hand has on your arse cheek is bruising and you can’t wait to discover the little marks he leaves behind, in the morning. He slaps his fingers against your clit, the sound of the wet swots serving to turn you on even more then you already are.

“God, look at you.” Ash moans, slipping a long finger between your silky folds and tickling your clit until your chest is heaving and you accidently close your thighs down around his hand. The whack of his palm against your thigh shocks you, a whoosh of air bursting from your lungs as your hand smacks down against the table, your feet fluttering, trying to distract from the pain licking your skin. “Naughty, spread them.”

You whimper as you part your legs as wide as your ankle restraints will allow you. “Sorry, Sir.”

He hushes you, softly stroking the throbbing ache he’s left on your thigh, “I forgive you, baby, but you still needed to be punished.” He leans over you, his lips brushing against your shoulder blade. “You look amazing, spread out for me, your arse bright red. I wish I could have you like this every day.”

His mouth presses kisses all the way down your spine as his fingers continue to tease you until you can barely catch a breath, your clit pulsing strongly as he flicks it. His tongue presses against your heated flesh, stroking from your tailbone all the way back up, until he can latch onto the skin of your neck again, his hands gripping your thighs and pulling you back slightly so that he can thrust against your arse as his teeth nibble your throat. You can’t stop the moans that float from your lips, the gasps of pleasure he elicits as he tortures you so well. His chest presses against your back, making you wish he’d rid himself of his clothes already because if there was one thing you wanted right now, it would be his bare chest sticking to your sweat slick skin as he covered you like this.

He has one hand in your hair next, tugging your head to the side to give him better access. He growls in your ear, the sound sending a shiver down your spine as his tongue curls against your earlobe. “I can’t wait to get inside you.” he hums, “I’m going to wreck you (Y/N), you’re going to be begging for my cock all the damn time after this. You want that don’t you.”

“God…yes, Sir. I want it…I want you.” You shudder, licking your dry lips as he chuckles deeply, slipping away from you until you can only feel the ghost of him, can only imagine his touch on you again.

The sound of clothes being shed makes you strain your neck to look behind you, “Don’t you dare.” He warns and you drop your cheek back down onto the wood, a soft moan of anticipation crawling up your throat. The rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper makes your stomach flip and it’s so hard to keep yourself down against the table instead of just moving to look at him. Ashton’s bare body is a sight you’ll never tire of and you hate when he denies you the chance to admire it. He chuckles again, setting a hand down against your hip, startling you. “I love seeing you so needy for me.”

He crouches down behind you, pulling your jeans and thong from your feet, his fingers skirting along your calves and up your thighs. You can feel his hot breath brushing over your sensitive skin and your thighs jerk when he purposely blows air against your slit. His thumb is quick to find your clit, stroking circles against the nub of nerves as he kisses and nips the backs of your thighs. His thumb slides up, dipping into the well of wetness and pressing inside of you, making your lips part with a groan. Ashton swipes a wet lick over your tender butt cheek, the spot that is no doubt still pink from his palm.

“I’m going to bury my tongue in your pussy.” He states calmly from behind you, pumping his thumb in and out of you a few times before it’s gone. “And you’re going to come all over it like the filthy girl you are.”

He doesn’t give you a chance to take a breath before his tongue is delving between your slick folds, his mouth covering your entire core. He sucks at your lips and swirls his tongue over every inch of you he can reach, slurping crudely as he shoves his face into you and shakes his head from side to side. Your back arches as your hands scrabble against the table, nails digging into the surface as your stomach tenses, a tsunami of gratification crashing down over you. His lips close over your clit and he sucks at it, tugging gently before attacking the button with his tongue, batting over it until your head is swimming with bliss and your legs are shaking so much that his hands have to hold them still.

“FUCK! Fuck….”you can’t keep the words in, even as his grip on your ankles tighten in warning. His tongue slips up and presses against your entrance, wiggling inside as much as possible, lapping at your juices with a moan that vibrates through you. “Ash!” you squeak, your hips instinctively trying to pull away from his assault as the pleasure borders on pain.

He stops, pulling away from you and letting your body relax with a gasping breath. His fingers spread your pussy lips as he tsks at you. “What did you call me?”

“Sir…” you sigh, “Sorry Sir.”

“Were you close to coming?” He asks, his tongue brushing along the skin between your clit and your entrance, sparking up the nerves that make you feel good but not the ones that’ll shove you over the edge.

“Yes Sir.” You moan, blowing out a long breath to cool your face.

“Good. You better get used to that, because you’re going to be coming over and over again tonight.” He promises, “And you’re going to beg for each orgasm, aren’t you?” he taps the tip of his tongue against your clit as you try to gather your thoughts.

“Yes…yes Sir.” You can hear your heart thumping away in your ears, the quick bu-dum-ba-dum so loud that you have to focus to hear what Ashton is saying to you.

His tongue is sweeping over your clit now; wide, flat strokes that make you capture your bottom lip between your teeth and hold it hard. He teases you mercilessly, sucking and licking until you’re a squirming mess.

“You taste so good.” He grunts, “I could eat you out for hours. I love watching you fall apart against my tongue.”

You wriggle, desperate for him to make you come. Your entire body is throbbing steadily, your pussy aching to be satisfied, even though you know that you won’t be satiated for long. “Sir…please.” you moan, your hips jerking until his forearm pins them down.

“Keep going.” He demands, slowing his movements ever so slightly just to make sure you don’t come too quickly.

You take a breath, pushing the haze in your brain away just long enough to spit the words out, “Please…please let me come, Sir. I need to come.”

“Louder.” You can feel his grin against your skin.

“Please!” you whine, “please can I come?” you plead noisily, your back bowing as you smack your forehead down on the table. Goosebumps dance across your skin as Ashton captures your abused clit in his mouth again. He growls his permission over it, his tongue raging war on every pleasure nerve until they can take it any longer and you’re a coiled spring finally being release. The closest thing to euphoria you’ll ever experience bursts through you with an intensity that makes you shout, your feet kicking out as every muscle you have tingles deliciously. He laps up every drop your orgasm gives to him, soaking his tongue with your wetness.

“Good girl. Come here.” He says and you can hear the smile in his voice as he stands, shoving his hand into your hair and pulling you up off of the table, turning you around so that he can crash his mouth against yours.

His lips taste of you, his tongue too, as it demands entrance so that it can caress yours, pressing deep. His hands are all over you as you kiss, grasping at your tits, tugging your nipples, sliding down your stomach and slipping back between your legs. His fingertips rub tightly over your sensitive clit, even as you shudder and jolt away from the intensity of the touch. When he pulls his mouth away with a wet smacking sound, he looks down at your swollen lips and flushed skin with a smug look that never fails to keep you wanting more.

The space allows you to see him, naked and hard beneath your gaze. His golden skin shines with sweat, the few curls that rest on his forehead dark and sticky with it too. His chest is rising and falling just as quickly as yours and his cock stands at full mast, solid and mouth-wateringly tempting, flushed red and shiny at the tip. Ash cups your cheek, brushing his lips softly over yours.

“See how hard you’ve got me. It’s all for you, babe, so why don’t you get on your knees for me.” His fingers slide into your hair, grasping firmly and guiding you down to the floor, the tiles cold against your knees as you kneel before him.

You clasp your hands behind your back without being told and are rewarded with a quick grin as Ashton grips the base of his cock, stepping closer and holding your head still as he slaps the head of it against your lips. You blink up at him, shivering at the thought of taking him in your mouth, of working him with your tongue until he pulls you away.

“Open for me.” He says, watching as you part your lips so that he can slide the head of his cock inside your warm mouth.

You know what he likes and so you tease what you’ve been given with your tongue. Flicking and stroking and sliding it against his skin, tasting the pearls of precum that ease from the slit. You tease him until he’s practically gasping for breath, the muscles in his stomach and thighs clenching wildly. The hand in your hair grips tighter, easing you down his length slowly before pulling you back up.

“That’s it.” Ash groans, “Suck my cock.” You cast your eyes up his body, catching his as you watch him. His mouth has dropped open, his eyebrows drawn down still as he takes in the view of you with your lips stretched around his dick. “So fucking good.” He grunts as your tongue flicks against the sensitive spot beneath the head. He slides you down deeper this time, easing himself gently into your throat until your lips are pressed against his stomach and your gag reflex is tempted to make an appearance. He watches as your eyes water and your throat tightens briefly, his face scrunching with pleasure as he snaps a quick, “Fuck!” and pulls you back.

You gasp for breath, filling your lungs as you lick you swollen lips. You watch his cock bounce, shining wetly with your saliva before you move towards it again, eager for more. Ashton lets you lick along the underside, your tongue laving all the way up and down before you suckle at his balls, almost grinning when his shoulders jerk forward.

“Holy shit.” He grunts, holding your head still and moaning loudly as you lick and suck at his heavy sac, “God yes!” he jerks you back suddenly, staring down at you with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide. “Get up.”

He pulls you up, turning you quickly and bracing your hands against the table. “Fuck me.” You plead, arching your back and throwing him a desperate look over your shoulder. He smirks at you, his hands pulling your hips back towards him.

“Oh, I’m going too.” He says, gripping his dick and sliding it between your legs, teasing your pussy as he coats himself with your wetness. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember you own name.” He laughs, nudging your entrance and pushing inside.

You grit your teeth at the intrusion, your nose wrinkling as he slides into you slowly, all the way in until his balls are pressed up against you and you feel as though he’s lodged in your throat. It’s slightly uncomfortable at first but he pauses, his mouth nipping your shoulder, fingers gripping your chin and pulling your head to the side so that he can distract you with soul shuddering kisses that let you in on why you can’t get enough of him.

He draws his hips back, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip before he plunges forward again, swallowing your gasp as his cock spears through you, his hips slapping against your arse. You wince slightly as he does it again, one of his hands moving to rub your clit, brushing back and forth over it, making your muscle relax slightly as the build up of pressure in your lower belly begins again.

“You feel so good.” He thrusts again, his fingers picking up speed along with his hips. “So fucking tight for me baby.” He grunts as he fucks you.

He wraps your hair around his wrist, pulling you back against his chest as his pounds you, the sound of skin slapping against skin joined only by grunts and moans. The fingers on your clit leave momentarily to pinch and tug at your nipples before they return to the throbbing bud, wide strokes sending the telltale signs of your second climax sparking in your belly.

“Oh…shit…Sir.” you want to say his name but you don’t want to risk him denying you your orgasm.

He thrusts harder, forcing a yell from your throat as his cock awakens every nerve within your body. “You like this?” he asks, “You love my dick, don’t you?”

“Yes…fuck yes, Sir..I love it.” you keen, gasping for breath as plunges into you, his fingers have you on edge now and you struggle to hold yourself back, “I’m going to come…please, please can I come? I need it…”

His mouth finds your ear, lips brushing against it as he snaps his hips, “Come on my cock, (Y/N), let me feel you.” the circles he’s stroking against your clit speed up, become more determined and it’s seconds before you’re clenching down around him, your walls fluttering around him. Ashton moans with you, his breath falling against your damp skin, “Fuck…fuck, baby.”

He pulls out of you quickly, a rush of wetness following and sliding down your inner thigh. You suck in a sharp breath the sudden loss, barely having time to process before he spins you around again, gripping your arse and lifting you onto the table. You lean back on your hands as he spreads your thighs wide and sinks back into you, setting off a flurry of aftershocks that makes your head drop back.

“I can feel you, y’know.” He grins as he grips your thighs, fingertips digging in painfully as he thrusts in long, hard strokes, “Can feel your sweet cunt squeezing me. You’re my little slut aren’t you? So greedy for my cock.” The whimper that slips from your mouth is wholly involuntary and you nod your head frantically as he continues to slam into you, his hands tilting your hips in a way that nudges his cock up against a spot that works wonders for you, setting off more tiny contractions. “Tell me!” he commands, his eyes on yours.

“I’m your slut.” You pant, lifting your hips. A bead of sweat rolls down between your breasts and your muscles feel as though they’ve never had a harder workout, just trying to keep you up. The smell of sweat and sex fills your head and your body quivers with seemingly never-ending arousal. “Your greedy slut.” You moan, your thighs jerking sharply.

“Shit.” Ash breathes, “I need you to come again.” his thrusts are getting sloppy now and his mouth finds yours to press frenzied kisses to your lips, a sign that he’s close.

“I can’t.” You shake your head, your vision blurry as you return his kisses.

“Yes you can, baby, I know you can.” He thrusts deep, grinding against you, his lower abs rubbing against your tender clit. “Just one more for me.”

His hand is back again, pressing against you, searching for that last bump over the edge. His touch is a gentle tickle, which is something you’re thankful for, because you doubt you could take much more right now. Another hard thrust and soft stroke and you’re teetering, your heart hammering away behind your ribs, beating a wild rhythm that you’re sure threatens cardiac arrest.

“Ash!” you yelp, not caring this time if it gets you punished, but it seems he’s too far gone to care anyway.

“Come.” He snaps, “Come on me.”

A longer yell is expelled from your chest as your body shakes, an orgasm not as intense but still so fucking good wracking your frame. You pulsate around him, dropping back onto your forearms when your arms can no longer support you. Ash still has your thighs pinned wide and he’s watching his cock slide in and out of you, stretching you to take him. His teeth are clamped down on his bottom lip as he gives just one more shaky thrust before he pulls out, his hand pumping his dick once before he’s shuddering and spurting come in translucent ribbons over your stomach, a few jets reaching your breasts. When he has wrung the last drop he sucks in a huge breath, his shoulders slumping as he lets it go again.

“Wow.” He beams at you, his smile contagious as the dimple you love so much appears. He leans over you, his lips nudging yours, “I’m sorry.” He sighs quietly, “Sorry I took it out on you.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you nuzzle your cheek against his, “Don’t worry about it. You made up for it.”

“Don’t think I’ve finished with you yet.” He groans, “I say we take a hot bath before continuing in the bedroom.”

You chuckle tiredly, shaking your head at him, “If I can stay awake for that long, plus my entire body is numb.”

“I’ll get you going again.” he teases, kissing you softly this time, letting his lips linger against yours. “I do love you.” he smiles against your mouth, “Like loads.” He giggles this time and you can’t help but join in.

“I love you too.” You wink, “Now get me to this bath.”


End file.
